


Southern Man

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Southern Man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ranch hand, Rancher Dean Winchester, Romance, rancher reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader has returned home to her family’s ranch for the summer, starting her training under her father to one day take over the property. Meanwhile, one of the new ranch hands for the summer attracts her attention as they develop a slow and secret relationship…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the purpose of this series, Sam is the reader’s brother, not Dean’s.

“Dad!” you shouted, your alarm going off at six am.  _“Dad!”_

“Morning, sour puss,” he said, appearing in your doorway with a cup of coffee in hand, already dressed for the day. “Breakfast will be ready in fifteen.”

“I am on summer break. I am not waking up at six in the morning,” you said, fumbling with your alarm before you ripped the cord from the outlet. 

“I knew you going away to that school would spoil you. I’ll tell you one thing, you are not sleeping in until noon everyday,” he said, walking inside and patting your leg. “Up and at ‘em. Back to ranch life.”

“Go away,” you grumbled, pulling your pillow over your head.

“Uh uh, miss grumpy college student. You can sleep in when you go back in the fall,” he said, stealing your covers.

“Dad! What if I didn’t have clothes on!” you shouted, sitting upright in bed, hugging your arms around your bare arms, already covered in goosebumps.

“You like to sleep in boy shirts and baggy shorts. The day you start sleeping naked, it better not be in that bed,” he said, tossing the covers back on you. “Breakfast in fifteen. New ranch hands start today at eight and you’re a friendlier face than I am for their first day so don’t be late.”

“Does this look like a friendly face,” you deadpanned, pointing at your scowl.

“No. You’re always grumpy when you wake up though. Now get up, get dressed and have breakfast with your old man,” he said.

“Mom gets to sleep in,” you said, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing your eyes.

“Well, your mother scares me so I let her get up whenever she wants to,” said your dad.

“Shocker,” you said, standing up with a stretch, flapping your arms when he stood there. “Go away now.”

“If you get back in that bed, I’ll put you on hale bay duty today,” he said.

“Okay, okay but at least let me sleep in on the weekends or else I’ll get mom to kick your ass,” you said, putting your hands on your hips.

“Deal,” he said with a head nod. “You’ve already got the negotiating down.”

“I want extra bacon too,” you said, getting a laugh out of him as he left and pulled the door shut behind him. You sat down on the bed with a groan, laying back and staring up at the pretty wood plank ceiling.

You’d decided when you were a little girl you wanted to run the family ranch someday. You weren’t the oldest child so it wasn’t necessarily your right to go ahead and have it, but you and your brother made a deal way back when you were kids. 

He’d run the farm side of things if you ran the business side. He was over 6 foot, tall and built like an ox. He was made for the constant wear and tear, to run a ranch. You kept up with him but in the end, your body could only handle so much and you were more apt for the business handling. 

Besides, you  _really_  didn’t want to be waking up at six am everyday for the rest of your life.

You forced yourself to sit back up again, scrolling through your phone for a minute as you reminded yourself at least you were getting course credit for this “internship” or whatever you were calling it.

You had one semester left before you’d come home and this would be a full time job. You’d been working on the ranch since you were old enough to walk but you knew you had to take this summer serious, that your dad was going to help you through this like he had done with your brother.

After a quick shower, you grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank and a thin plaid shirt. You threw your hair back in a fast braid, tying the shirt around your waist and padding into your room with a yawn. The sun was up, not too high yet but you knew the year round ranch hands were already awake and setting about their tasks for the day.

“Twenty three minutes,” said your dad when you headed into the kitchen, tapping his watch. “First day isn’t off to a great start.”

“Cut her some slack, dad,” said Sam, ruffling your damp hair. “This is the earliest I’ve ever seen her awake.”

“Hey, Sammy,” you said, giving him a side hug.

“How was the semester?” asked Sam, sliding over the plate of bacon for you. “You had to take Business Growth, right? That class was a nightmare.”

“Yeah. The professor sure remembered you. He called me Sam’s sister every single day,” you said. Your dad quietly worked over the stove, listening to you catch up with your big brother, talking about school and finals and then raising an eyebrow at the two of you when you started discussing the big blowout party on Frat row.

It’d been the one rule your parents had for you and Sam when you decided this was the life you were going to lead. College was a must and especially if the both of you wanted the ranch to thrive in modern times.

“Have either of you guys heard from Charlie lately?” you asked, Sam shrugging. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Sam, a pair of arms wrapping behind you. You heard your oldest sibling squeal behind you, spinning you around so she could squish you. “Oh, there she is.”

“Charlie! You said you got that fellowship in LA! What are you doing in the middle of nowhere Texas?” you asked, Charlie pursing her lips. 

“Charlie’s decided to start her own business,” said your dad, dishing up another plate for her. “Some online thing I don’t understand but she’s happy. She’s gonna be staying with us in the guest house until she decides where to land.”

“Awesome,” you said, giving her another hug, Sam sliding out of his seat to wrap his arms around you both and lift you up.

“Are those my three children having a moment?” yawned your mom, sleepily walking down the stairs with a smile.

“A loud moment but yes,” said your dad, scratching his head. “I knew I should have made more eggs.”

It felt like years had gone by since all five of you were sat at the kitchen table having breakfast, laughing and reminisicing, your dad nodding to you and Sam a while later.

“Alright kiddos. We got in three new ranch hands for the summer. One is on the younger side so let’s keep an eye on that one so he don’t kill himself on anything around here,” said your dad, slipping on his boots. You and Sam followed suit, heading out the front door and to the garage, loading onto what you called a beefed up golf cart but it was all terrain and all three of you could sit on it at once.

Your dad drove down the path that separated the home from the ranch, a quiet minute drive through some pretty trees before the ranch opened up in front of you. There were already a few pickup trucks in the area meant for the ranch hands and their guests to use, one looking like it was right off the lot. Your dad kicked you and Sam off the cart, turning the cart towards the horse barn.

“Sammy, show her the ropes and then have her do the HR crap with the new guys,” said your dad, noticing your thick swallow. “If you need help, just radio me.”

“Shit,” you said, smacking yourself on the forehead. 

“Shit what?” he asked. 

“I forgot…” you said, feeling your hand on your back, expecting nothing but finding a radio there somehow. “…I forgot to tell you what a good dad you are.”

“Uh huh,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “See you kids at lunch.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Sammy,” you said, Sam laughing when your dad was out of earshot.

“You never could remember your radio,” said Sam, stretching out as he waved you towards the hale barn, three guys in the distance hanging around the front entrance. “So I know you know the new guy schtick. The paperwork part isn’t hard, just tedious. I’ll sit with you for the first one and then you can do the other two on your own, okay?”

“Okay,” you said, taking a deep breath. “I feel like there’s so much to learn, Sam. The HR, the benefits handling, the ordering supplies, delivering product…I’m gonna screw up.”

“Hold up a minute,” said Sam, grabbing your shoulder to stop you in your tracks. “Dad is not going to just throw a multi-million dollar business in your lap and say figure it out. I’m still learning and I’ve been out of college three years, Y/N. Dad didn’t know everything when he started. He barely knows how to balance the checkbook. Mom’s always helped with the business side. We got years before he decides he wants to retire. You don’t have to learn everything in one day.”

“I’m still going to fuck it up,” you said, Sam rolling his eyes. 

“What’s going on with you? This is not the little sister I remember,” said Sam. “Did something happen at school?”

“I’m fine,” you said, Sam grabbing your bicep. “Dude.”

“Your confidence is gone,” he said, cocking his head. “What-”

“My boyfriend cheated on me during the semester and that was it,” you said with a shrug. “We broke up like a month and a half ago. I really am fine.”

“I’m sorry,” said Sam, giving you a light hug. You felt bad about lying to him of all people but technically what you said was true and he didn’t need to know more than that for now.

“First day jitters,” you said, shaking your arms out. “Okay, let’s go meet the new guys.”

 

Two of the three ranch hands were older than both you and Sam. You could tell just looking at them they’d done this their whole lives. To be honest, they looked a bit bored during the introduction, only the young guy actually paying attention.

He looked to be about Sam’s age, a brand new pickup truck in the ranch hand lot surely belonging to him. He probably had money and that was already something odd about him. Then again, he looked like he just walked out of a magazine with gorgeous light brown hair, apple green eyes and pink lips that you caught yourself staring at for too long.

You also saw the nerves he was hiding well. He fidgeted with the pair of work gloves in his back pocket often, unsure how to clip his radio on his belt when he received it and his hands had barely any callouses.

He was the definition of fresh meat around these parts.

After showing them to the main barn office, Sam sat you down along with one of the older guys, quickly filling out a few forms. It seemed simple enough and the second guy was a breeze, just ‘yes mam’ and ‘no mam’ coming from him. You were used to it at this point. Some ranch hands were like family but you were still the boss’ daughter and someday their boss. 

“Last one,” you said, poking your head into the front of the barn, waving in the young guy. 

“I’m gonna take Frank and Mack here to the different barns, let them get antiquated,” said Sam. “You take the pup around and give him the once over.”

You rolled your eyes, knowing the two older guys would get pretty pissed off if they had to go through ranching 101 with the young one all morning. 

“Pup?” asked the young guy when he followed you into the office, swallowing hard when he sat down.

“You’re young, it’s a hazing thing,” you said with a smile. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m older than you at least,” he said. 

“I’m the boss’ daughter and Sam is his son. Us young guns sort of help run this place,” you said, his head nodding.

“Duly noted,” he said.

You flipped through the few pieces of paper he had, Dean Winchester, twenty six and from a much more suburban part of Texas.

“You piss off your family or something? Nobody decides to become a ranch hand at this age unless the’re strapped for cash,” you said, typing a few things into the work laptop. Dean shrugged, glancing at his lap. “Sorry.”

“I wanted to be a rancher, have my own ranch someday. I can’t do that if I don’t know how to work on one,” he said.

“Huh,” you said. “Who’d you interview with?”

“A very nice woman. We spoke over the phone. It wasn’t really like an interview though. To be honest I’m surprised she hired me,” he said.

“That was my mom. You’re lucky she picked up the phone,” you said, going back to the computer.

“Why’s that?” asked Dean.

“Because my dad doesn’t like to hire smart guys, at least not too many of them at the same time. Keep your dreams of owning your own ranch quiet for now,” you said. “My mom’s more helpful like that.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind,” he said.

“Alright, you’ve got your paperwork filled out correctly and in the system. Have you ever done any kind of ranching at all?” you asked.

“Nope,” he said.

“Okay,” you said. “Well so far you seem strong, smart and know how to follow direction so you’ll do just fine around here if you keep that up.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked as you stood up, motioning him out.

“Shoot,” you said, pulling the office door shut behind the two of you. “My dad is still your boss, not me so I’ll give it to you straight more than anyone else around here.”

“Do you ever get used to the smell?” he asked. You laughed, nodding your head. “Good because it reeks.”

“Oh, it always reeks. You just get used to it,” you said with a smile. “Just wait until you see the horse barn.”

“Oh. Lovely,” he said, following you through the bale barn, listening as you explained the process for storing and bundling. When you were out through the other side, you headed to the machine shed, Dean’s eyes wide as he looked around at the equipment.

“Don’t worry. The biggest thing you’ll be driving is a four wheeler or a small bob cat. You need more than a standard license if you’re going to be driving any of these big toys around,” you said. “You might get put on wash duty on occassion. Just be careful of the blades.”

“Blades?” he asked.

“General ranching rule. If it’s got blades, something sharp, something that will make swiss cheese out of you, triple check it is turned off, unplugged, etc. before you go messing with it,” you said.

“You really have to triple check it?” asked Dean.

“Well we used to have a double check rule until someone didn’t follow it hence the triple check rule. Besides, girls think you’re cuter with all of your appendages,” you said, Dean chuckling quietly as you made your way back outside. There was a slight walk to the horse barn, Dean whipping his head all around as he glanced at one field and then another, watching a few horses run around with some of the at work hands.

“This place is huge,” he said, spinning all the way around, eyes going wide. “Is that your house way up there?”

“Mhm. We live on the ranch just like you hands do. That little road next to the lot where you parked goes up to the family’s house. You’re not necessarily allowed to go up there unless your presence is requested but in an emergency, please always feel free to come up there. Someone is normally home,” you said. “Sam and I live on the property, it’s too hard not to.”

“That’s a big house,” he said quietly, spinning back around, nearly plowing into a big brown stallion. “Whoa there.”

“Dean, meet Lucky. Lucky, this is Dean,” you said, patting the horse.

“Nice to meet you, Lucky,” said Dean.

“That’s Gary,” you said, nodding to the guy in the sunglasses and cowboy hat leading the horse.

“Mornin’ little miss,” said Gary, giving you a smile, wiping it clean off his face for Dean. “Mr. Dean.”

“Winchester actually. Dean Winchester,” said Dean, holding out a hand, Gary shaking it pretty hard, smirking when Dean grunted.

“You the boy with that fancy truck?” he asked.

“Uh, yes?” said Dean.

“Well which is it. Yes or no,” said Gary, Dean straightening his shoulders.

“Yes,” said Dean.

“Millenials,” said Gary with a sigh before turning to you. “Not you of course, little miss.”

“Eh, take it easy on the new guy for me, would you? I gotta not make him quit on his first day,” you said.

“Yes, little miss,” said Gary, walking away with Lucky. “We got ridin’ at three if you want to take Ford out. He sure has missed you.”

“Hopefully I can make it,” you said, heading with Dean in the barn. His gaze immediately went to the floor, sniffing the air. “Yes?”

“Why does it not smell like crap in here?” he asked.

“Because the stalls are cleaned often,” you said, leading Dean past a couple of the horses, stopping at a black one. “Ford. Ford, guess who it is.”

The horse in the pen spun around, neighing when he saw you, sticking his head out for a head rub.

“This is Ford,” you said. 

“Is he your horse?” asked Dean, carefully patting the horse’s head.

“No. I don’t have a horse, not really. I got lost when I was little once. The ranch is on a big property and the fields and forest and everything makes it pretty hard to find a four year old. There are coyotes and wolves in the area so don’t go wandering around in the dark without a knife on you. See, Ford was a wild horse that found me when a few of what I thought were big mean dogs cornered me. He got rid of them and walked me back home and just sort of stuck around. He’s a very special boy,” you said. “You ever been around horses?”

“I think I pet a donkey at a petting zoo when I was six,” he said.

“You have got a lot to learn, Dean,” you said, patting Ford a goodbye, wandering outside to show Dean the rest of the grounds. It was getting close to lunchtime when you made your way to the ranch hand homes Dean would be staying in, right across from where he was parking.

“So this is like my house while I’m here, right?” he asked, pushing open the door to number three.

“Mhm. You’re on the end so hopefully it’s a little quieter for you. It’s not huge but you’ve got your own kitchen, bed, bathroom, couch, TV. No rent or utilities or any of that. You got wifi too, not that you’ll have much energy to do much at the end of the day,” you said, Dean nodding his head. “The more senior ranchers get actual separate homes, so guys like Gary if they choose to stay on the property. Some with families live off property nearby so you’ll have your privacy for the most part.”

“There’s a lot to learn,” he said, plopping down on his bed.

“You can handle it,” you said with a smile, leaning against his doorframe. “If you got any questions you don’t want to ask the guys, just let me know. I won’t haze you like they will.”

“I don’t get you,” he said. “You’re like tough and sweet at once.”

“I’m a complex gal,” you said, Dean chuckling as he stood up. “Come on.”

“Come on where? I was going to move my stuff from the truck over during lunch,” he said.

“Move it later. First day ranch hands always get to eat up at the house with the family,” you said. “I totally saw a pot roast in the fridge this morning so I’m hoping my mom made that.”

“You’re super exicted,” he said with a big smile, pulling his door shut. “It’s a very cute look on you.”

“To be honest, most guys around here won’t talk to me. Plus you’re like my age and you’re a fish out of water right now so why not have each other’s backs?” you asked.

“Okay, Y/N,” he said. “That sounds pretty good to me.”

You headed up the road back to the house, a few minute walk, Dean always looking around at everything, like he couldn’t quite get enough of it all. 

“Shrimp, you copy?” you heard your radio crackle. You unclipped it, showing Dean the buttons to hit to use it.

“Yeah doofus, I copy,” you said, Dean biting his bottom lip.

“You bringing Dean up for lunch? Mom’s setting up on the back patio,” said Sam. 

“We’ll be there in two,” you said, tucking the radio back in your belt. “They’re more reliable than cell phones.”

“I noticed that when my phone basically stopped working down on the ranch,” said Dean, pulling it out of his pocket. “Yet I have bars up here at the house…”

“We’re up higher,” you said. “Plus my dad had three teenagers in the house at the same time. We would have revolted if we didn’t have cell service.”

“Your father sounds like a very smart and frightening man,” said Dean.

“That sounds about right,” said your dad. You jumped into Dean, his hands on your arms catching you as you scowled and pulled yourself away. “This one always was a scaredy cat.”

“Dean, this is my dad, Mr. Y/L/N. Dad, this is Dean Winchester, one of the new ranch hands and why are you hiding around bushes?” you asked.

“Your mother has me landscaping,” said your dad, your head peering around to see him planting some flowers in the bed in front of the shrub. “Well, we better get washed up and out to lunch before her mother fires all three of us.”

“This way, Dean,” you said, grabbing his arm, pulling him around to the side of the house. Sam was already back there with Frank and Mack, Charlie waving you over when she saw you. “There’s a little sink over at the grill you can wash up at.”

“Thanks,” he said, leaving you as you went to Charlie, the smile on her face enormous. 

“What?” you asked, Charlie pulling you out of earshot.

“The young guy is so into you. He can’t keep his eyes off of you,” said Charlie. “I mean, I know you’re still getting over that breakup thing with the douchebag but come on. He’s hot and I don’t even  _like_  dudes!”

“Charlie, he’s my new friend. He’s nervous and I’m just trying to get him through his first day, that’s it. Let it go, sis,” you said, going to wash up before everyone was waiting on you.

“Girls,” said your mom, carrying out a big bowl of salad. “Take a seat. I’m sure everyone’s plenty ready for lunch.”

 

Dean was polite but quiet throughout lunch, only speaking when spoken to. For a moment you thought possibly he thought it was out of place for him to say anything more, that he was hired help to be seen and not heard. As you paid him more attention though, you saw he was more distracted with listening to the conversation, his ears preening in, already trying to learn.

“I don’t know about anyone else but I am stuffed,” said your dad, throwing his napkin down on his plate. 

“Alright guys, let’s get down the hale barn. You can get off at seven to move into your places,” said Sam. “We lost some time today with the introduction but tomorrow we’ll get ya’ll on normal schedules.”

You gave Dean a smile as the guys left with Sam, your dad raising an eyebrow at you when they were gone.

“That young one might be a problem,” he said, your jaw dropping. “I see you have a different opinion.”

“He’s a first time rancher. He has to learn,” you said.

“He can learn. I don’t trust him is all, seems too smart,” said your dad, crossing his arms.

“You don’t like any boy even close to Y/N’s age. We need more strong young men around here. It’ll give Sam a chance to groom someone, let him have a friend his own age, Y/N too,” said your mom.

“Life would have been so much simpler if you were into girls too,” said your dad.

“Nah, I tried to test the waters on that one with Monica at a sleepover once but Y/N is into long tall and handsome dudes,” said Charlie.

“Don’t you have a business to go run?” you asked with a smirk.

“Don’t you?” she said back.

“Girls,” said your mom. “After you help me clean up I’m giving both of you a lesson in finance and accounting.”

“Yay,” you said.

“Sounds super fun,” said Charlie.

“Totally super fun,” you said, Charlie giggling beside you.

“Behave for your mother,” said your dad. “I have gardening to finish up if anyone needs me.”

 

You were practically asleep during dinner, shoveling some mac and cheese in your mouth you made, Sam happily eating your leftovers when he came up from the ranch for the night.

“How’d your day go?” you asked.

“Frank and Mack are good, know what they’re doing. Dean seems cool. I got talking to him about cars for like half an hour while he moved in. Dude owns a lot of flannel so he’s got that going for him at least,” said Sam.

“Help him out please,” you said, Sam lifting his chin. “He wants to learn.”

“I won’t rag on him too hard,” said Sam. “We’ll let him try everything out and try to get him real good in a few areas. I have a feeling he might be a good fit for the maintenance crew. Too bad he’s only a summer hire though. I hate to put in that kind of training only for the guy to leave.”

“Maybe he has bigger life goals than being a ranch hand,” you said.

“You like him,” said Sam.

“So,” you said.

“I’ll play nice with him. Just be careful that it doesn’t get any friendlier than friends or Dad will probably kill him and bury him in the woods,” said Sam.

“You’re not wrong,” you said, taking a deep breath. “I’m gonna go see the horses one more time before bed.”

“Take a flashlight,” said Sam, ruffling your head. “Tell Dean I said hi.”

“Goodnight, Sammy,” you said, heading for the front door with an eye roll.

“Night, Y/N,” he said.

Eight minutes later you were knocking on Dean’s door, the thing flying open with Dean having half a sandwich shoved in his mouth.

“Hi,” he said, swallowing down a large bite. “I mean, hi.”

“Hey,” you said, Dean stepping aside to let you in. “You really didn’t move in much, did you?”

“Just clothes mostly,” he said, brushing his hands on his pants, setting his sandwich to the side. 

“Don’t let me interrupt your dinner,” you said, Dean picking up his sandwich again, taking a seat on his couch. “So you think you’re gonna stick around?”

“Yeah. This place seems pretty good,” he said, offering you a seat beside him.

“It’s a pretty good setup,” you said, Dean humming as he polished off his sandwich. “Make sure you eat enough. You’ll be burning calories all day long.”

“I have to wake up at five tomorrow,” he said with a tired smile. “I think sleep will be my biggest enemy.”

“I shouldn’t complain about six then I guess,” you said, Dean bumping your shoulder. 

“Six? I thought you were in like upper management training. Why do you have to be up so early?” he asked.

“My dad says so,” you said.

“Do you always do what your dad says?” he asked.

“When it comes to ranching, yes but otherwise, I do what I want,” you said.

He stared at you for a good long minute with those apple green eyes, letting them dart down to look at your lips, back to staring at yours with a question in them. You gave a small nod, Dean giving you a smile in return. He leaned in most of the way, letting you come to him to deliver a soft and far too short kiss.

“You should get to bed, Y/N,” he said quietly. “Early days for both of us tomorrow.”

“You’ve been eye flirting with me all day and that was it? It’s over already?” you asked.

“We’re just getting started,” said Dean, brushing his lips over yours. “There’s no need to rush. We can take this real slow.”

“Dean,” you said, another kiss from him silencing you.

“Sam already told me to be careful about his baby sister. I didn’t say anything but he knew somehow. We gotta go slow, Y/N. Let us warm up to each other, get to know each other. We got time so let’s enjoy it,” he said, murmuring against your ear.

“What do you want to know?” you said, Dean chuckling when he pulled back.

“Everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has to sneak back home with Sam’s help and attends her first customer meeting…

“Fuck, Y/N. You gotta wake up,” said Dean, shaking your shoulder as you stirred, lifting yourself off his bed. “It’s nearly five and the other guys will be up soon.”

“Oh shit,” you said, bolting up from the bed, having fallen asleep in the wee hours of morning leaned up against him. You’d simply stayed up talking to him, talking about ranching, talking about school, talking about music and your families and how he wanted to take a camping trip on part of the property when he got an off day. 

Pretty soon you realized he could talk about anything at all and it still put a smile on your face.

“Be careful, it’s still dark out,” said Dean, handing you your flashlight once you had your boots on, tossing one of his flannels at you. “It’s cold too. You’ll be frozen by the time you get back to the house.”

“Thanks,” you said, slipping it on and buttoning it up fast, Dean quietly opening his door. “See you later.”

“See you,” he said, pecking a quick kiss to your cheek as you slipped out. Boots were not ideal for running but you had to move fast before one of the early risers caught you out. You’d gotten back to the house in relative ease when you realized your key was in your bedroom.

“Please pick up,” you mumbled into your phone, wrapping your arms around yourself, hopping on the front porch to try and stay warm.

“Why are you calling me from your room? I’m ten feet down the hall,” whisper shouted Sam.

“I’m locked out. Let me in,” you said. The other end was quiet, Sam appearing through the window in the front door about a minute later.

“Where the hell have you been young lady?” he teased, squinting at you through the door with the messiest bed head you’d ever seen.

“Sammy, please let me in. Dad gets up at five,” you said, Sam sighing as he hung up and opened the door. “Thanks.”

“Is that a man’s flannel you have on because it sure looks like it,” said Sam, crossing his arms.

“You just helped me so that makes you an accomplice so get your ass back upstairs and we’ll talk later,” you whispered, Sam rolling his eyes as he followed you up the stairs and turned down the hall with you towards your wing of the house. You heard a door creak elsewhere, your head snapping back towards Sam.

“Go, I’ll cover,” he whispered, giving you just enough time to duck in your room before your dad was mumbling down the hall. You peeled off your boots and Dean’s shirt, your jeans going with it as you dove under the covers. You didn’t have enough time to fake sleeping, instead settling for blinking your eyes furiously when the door to your room opened.

“Hey, honey,” said your dad, sitting down on the edge of your bed, putting a hand on your forehead. “Sammy said you woke him up because you aren’t feeling good. Stomach okay?”

Sam shaking his head behind him made you groan.

“I think I ate something bad,” you whined, your dad shushing you.

“Get some sleep. I’ll make some soup for you to try later. Take the morning off and we’ll see if you’re feeling better around lunchtime,” he said.

“Thanks dad,” you said, grimacing just enough so he pulled your covers up over you.

“Come on, Sam. Let’s let your sister get some rest,” he said, ushering the both of them out. Ten minutes later you got a text from Sam.

_You so owe me for this._

You sighed and fell back asleep, waking up around ten, catching Sam in the kitchen down stairs while he took his morning break.

“First off,” you said, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. “Best big brother ever, right here.”

“You’re lucky I’m willing to risk dad’s wrath for you. I can’t believe I snuck you back in. We’re adults, Y/N! We shouldn’t have to sneak around,” said Sam.

“Yeah well when you come home late dad just smirks and puts on this proud little face. When I come home late it’s who were you sleeping with so I can go kick their ass. It’s not fair and it’s been that way for years. That’s why we have to sneak around,” you said.

“Maybe you could stay in the guest house with Charlie,” said Sam.

“Then he  _knows_  I’m sneaking around and Charlie has loud freaking sex, no offense to her,” you said.

“So…do I have to ask what you were up to last night?” asked Sam, crossing his arms.

“I assume you already had a little chat with Dean,” you said.

“He said you stayed up talking all night and that was it. He did mention he kissed you a few times but that’s as far as it got and as far as it will get until he can take you out like a proper gentleman,” said Sam. “He seems like a decent guy.”

“Good because that’s exactly what happened,” you said, Sam raising an eyebrow.

“If you two are going to have anymore late night talk sessions, be more careful. Dad’ll fire him like that,” said Sam.

“For being my friend?” you asked.

“A friend you kiss,” said Sam back.

“Point taken,” you said.

“You really stayed up all night just talking? He didn’t try to make a move once?” asked Sam.

“Apart from a few kisses and cuddles, no not really. He’s very…patient,” you said. Sam shrugged, going back to his morning snack, leaving you to wander around to the living room to curl up on the couch. 

It was like somehow Dean knew not to push you too fast, to let you take things slow and careful, to show you he very much could be a gentleman under all those stupid and filthy jokes he’d told you the night before.

“Shit,” you said, a twitch of butterflies in your belly. “I don’t need a crush or a secret boyfriend. Not this summer. Not ever.”

“Excuse me?” you heard Dean say behind you, ripping a scream from you. 

“Don’t sneak up on people,” you scowled, Dean ducking his head down.

“Sorry. I thought you were Mrs. Y/L/N. She asked that I come up and to wait in the foyer,” he said. Well…technically he was standing in the foyer, your mother coming down the stairs with a smile.

“Y/N, it’s just Dean,” she said, giving him a smile. “Y/N’s not feeling too well this morning so we’ll give her some space. Now on the phone you said you’re good with landscaping?”

“Yes mam,” said Dean. “I’ve been taking care of my parents place since I was a kid. Ran shop around the neighborhood all through school and college.”

“Great! You can help Mr. Y/L/N with the flower bed,” she said. “He doesn’t know a tulip from a mum.”

“It’s May mam. Mum’s are normally a fall flower,” said Dean.

“You just passed the test,” she said with a nod. “He’s out front somewhere. Feel free to use the first floor bathroom or kitchen if you need a break. Y/N should be around if you need anything.”

“Where are you going?” you asked, resting your head on the back of the couch.

“Grocery shopping,” she said. “I’ll be back in a few hours. I got my cell if you need me.”

“Uh huh,” you groaned, Dean glancing over when she was gone. “We’re in the clear. Except for Sam.”

“In the clear of what now?” asked Charlie, coming down the stairs with a smile.

“Dean, you remember Charlie. Apparently all of my siblings want to know about my non-existent love life,” you said.

“Sam already filled me in,” said Charlie, your head whipping up. “Older sibling code. Shut up. We do it for your own good. We’ll keep your secret blossoming relationship quiet as long as he keeps his word about taking this slow.”

“Thanks,” said Dean, slipping on his work gloves. “I better get back to work.”

Charlie hummed as he went outside, tilting her head at you.

“I know you were faking. You go back to work too,” she said.

You rolled your eyes and pulled on a pair of boots, barely three feet outside when your dad waved you over.

“Feeling better, honey?” he asked, Dean already down on his hands and knees, digging out spots for flowers.

“Yeah,” you said, your dad patting his hands together. 

“Good because you and I have got an investor meeting with the Clarks over lunch,” he said.

“Dad. You know Vinnie is my ex. The one I broke up with like not long ago…because of the cheating thing…” you said, your dad scowling.

“I thought you said you were over that,” he said.

“I am, I just-”

“Supplier meetings are part of this job. Wine and dine. The Clarks are long time contributors. Wear one of those nice dresses you got and it’ll be over in a flash,” he said.

“Well…can I help you guys garden at least until we have to go?” you asked.

“Dean can handle the flowers. I have to prep you for your first meeting,” said your dad.

“Good luck,” said Dean with a smile. 

“Thanks,” you said, reluctantly going back inside.

 

Three hours later you were sat in your dad’s passenger seat, staring out the window as you drove home from lunch.

“I shouldn’t have made you go. Your stomach was off and we had a big meal and…” said your dad, sighing when he turned up the road to the house.

“Sorry I threw up,” you said quietly.

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “I want you to rest the rest of the day. We’ll see about taking you to the doctor if you get sick again.”

“Mr. Clark got mad,” you said, feeling the burning lingering in your throat.

“Well you did vomit in his son’s lap. You know what? Fuck them both for telling you off like that. We don’t need their business. We kept him on because you and his son seemed to get along but screw all of ‘em. We’ll work with the Joneses, they’re cheaper anyways,” said your dad, rubbing your back.

“I’ll clean up the truck,” you said, your dad shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about the truck or the clothes. I want you to go inside, take a shower to clean up and then get in bed. That’s an order,” he said.

“I fucked it up,” you said, ducking your head down, dry gagging on the stench coming off of you.

“Honey,” said your dad, pulling into the driveway and stopping the truck. “Y/N.”

You were crying and you knew he hadn’t seen you cry in…years really. You saw something in his normally hard demeanor crack and you looked away.

“You’re not a boy. I can’t teach you like I taught Sam. You’re my baby girl on top of all that. We’re gonna figure out a different way of doing things, of me teaching you. One that doesn’t make you upset or stress you out so much you throw up,” he said.

“Dad, I didn’t-”

“You’re stressed and it’s my fault. We’ll make it better if I survive the ass whopping your mother gives me,” he said. You smiled at that, seeing one appear on his face.

You climbed out of the truck on shaky limbs, steadying yourself by the time your dad walked around to help you to the front porch.

“Is she okay?” you heard Dean say. You looked over, Dean down to his gray tee, covered in dirt and sweat and concern.

“Rough day. When you finish with the landscaping, can you run to the pharmacy just down the road and get some Tum’s for Y/N please?” asked your dad.

“I’ll go right now,” said Dean, jogging over to the path down to the ranch, your dad shouting at him. 

“Take mine,” said your dad, tossing him the keys. “I have to clean the inside anyways. Get a scratch on it and you’re fired.”

“Yes sir,” said Dean, climbing up into the drivers seat and taking off.

“I think I was wrong about that boy,” said your dad. “Understands priorities.”

You grumbled as you walked inside, finally relaxing again when you got under the hot shower. After twenty minutes, you’d scrubbed yourself clean, coming out to your room to find the Tum’s on your nightstand. Taking a swallow of it, your sore throat began to soothe and your stomach was settled by the time you were under the covers.

Hopefully everything else started to feel better soon too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader get some one on one time…

“Hey,” said Sam, knocking on your door late that night, slipping inside quietly. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” you said, Sam shaking his head. 

“Dad said no more early wake up calls. No last minute meetings. You’ll plan out your schedule every Sunday with him,” said Sam. 

“I wish I hadn’t have thrown up,” you said.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Sam. “Dad’s cleared your schedule the rest of the week if maybe you want to tag along with me tomorrow, get to know the ranch again. Dean’ll be there too.”

“Okay, Sam,” you said. He reached into his pocket, handing over a folded up sheet of paper.

“Oh and this is from your secret boyfriend on account he can’t be texting you down from his place,” said Sam with a smirk. “I think it’s a love letter.”

“No it’s not,” you said, ripping it out of his hands and unfolding it anyways.

“He’s in mom and dad’s good graces at the very least. Shout if you need anything,” he said.

“Night, Sammy,” you said, waiting until he was gone to look at the paper.

_Hey. Sorry your meeting didn’t go well. You looked upset earlier. I tried to swing by to see how you were but I realized I didn’t have a good excuse to knock on your front door. Sam’s nice enough to sneak this up to you for me at least._

_If it’s true that guy cheated on you, he totally deserved to get thrown up on. Guy’s a freaking idiot. I just hope you’re feeling better and I get a chance to see you tomorrow when you look a bit happier._

_Forget I said that, that was too sappy. Feel better, Y/N._

_-D_

“You’re as sweet as honey, aren’t you Dean,” you said with a smile, folding the paper up and tucking it in your nightstand drawer. You lay back down in bed, twitching your lip up when you caught sight of his flannel hanging innocently with your own in your closet. 

You’d figure out a way to return it someday…probably.

 

“Good morning, shrimp,” said Sam with a smile, showing Dean around the horse barn from the looks of it.

“I come bearing coffee,” you said, holding a mug out for him and one for Dean. “Two cream, one sugar?”

“Thank you mam,” he said, taking a long sip, surely burning his tongue, Sam whistling as he walked away for a minute, pretending to be interested in a tumbleweed.

“I read your letter,” you said, flush spreading over Dean’s cheeks. “It was nice.”

“Yeah,” he said nervously, shifting on his feet.

“I can’t figure you out yet. You’re a bit cocky, bit shy, bit sweet…” you said.

“What can I say, I’m a complex guy,” he said with a smirk.

“That’s my line,” you said, pushing on his shoulder.

“Pretty good line,” he said, Sam sighing as he wandered back over. “Boss is back, time to behave.”

“Alright, Dean. Unfortunately as youngest and newest, you’re going to get stuck with some of the crap jobs and when I say crap…” said Sam, looking over his shoulder at a horse.

“You mean crap. Got it,” said Dean. 

“I’ve sort of shown you where everything is. Go through and clean all the stalls, make sure the horses get nice cold water. Gary’s in charge of feeding so don’t worry about that,” said Sam. “If you do it right, it should keep you busy most of the day. You’re done after that.”

“Sounds good,” said Dean, tugging on his work gloves.

“You got any plans this weekend?” asked Sam.

“Plans?” asked Dean.

“Well you do get Saturday and Sunday off,” said Sam. “You’re only seasonal so we don’t work you on the rotating schedule. You’re not local so unless you plan on sitting in your tiny abode for two days straight, let’s do something.”

“You did mention wanting to go camping,” you said. 

“Yeah, we’re due for a trip anyways. You up for a camping trip Saturday?” asked Sam. “Bring your own beer.”

“Sure. Looking forward to it.”

 

“You kids going camping tomorrow?” asked your dad at dinner, Sam humming, Charlie nodding her head. “You invited that Dean boy?”

“Yeah,” said Sam. “I figure it’s better he hangs out with us than the old timers.”

“Teach him about the coyotes. I don’t need one of you three risking their neck for his if he finds himself in trouble,” said your dad.

“He knows how to use a knife. He’s pretty good with cars and engines too,” said Sam.

“I know. He said one of the gears in my truck was slipping. Fixed it up like that,” said your dad. “Make sure to get him on the machinery maintenance twice a week if you can.”

“Is everything always about work?” you asked, poking at your dinner.

“Is there something you wanted to talk about honey?” he asked. You shrugged, his shoulders relaxing. He felt bad about earlier in the week still, deciding it’d be better for you, and Sam too really, if you had some separation from work and home. “You know what, how about we go out for ice cream after dinner?”

“We were sort of going to pack up tonight,” said Sam. “But we can always do that when we get back, right guys?”

“Yeah, ice cream sounds fun.”

 

“This spot seems good,” said Sam, pulling his four wheeler to a stop when you got to a clearing. Charlie pulled up beside him as you parked and saw Dean do the same.

“I gotta get one of these,” said Dean when he pulled off his helmet.

“I got some gear from when I was going through a growth spurt that’d probably fit you if you want to go real off roading some time,” said Sam.

“You make it sound like he’s little,” you said, unclipping your pack from the four wheeler.

“He is little compared to me,” said Sam.

“Is that supposed to be a not so subtle threat?” asked Dean.

“Dude, I got to be a big brother a  _little_  bit,” said Sam with a smile.

“Speaking of which, Sam and I will see you guys later,” said Charlie, revving her engine. “We’ll stop by for dinner later but otherwise, you two lovebirds got this pretty spot all to yourselves.”

“Guys…” you said, Sam pulling his helmet back on.

“Later, shrimp,” he said, giving you a wave before they both headed back into the woods.

“So should we set up camp?” asked Dean, letting you take the lead. You shrugged, returning to grabbing your pack. Dean went about grabbing some firewood while you worked on the tent, hearing a big laugh from him when the top kept falling over your face.

He gave you a smile as he lifted it up for you, holding it in place while you slipped the poles through. It was big enough for two people and you had to bite back a laugh when he went about unpacking his own tent.

“You’re not gonna share with me?” you asked, Dean staring over at you before zipping his tent back up in it’s bag.

“I didn’t want to assume anything. I’m still not assuming anything,” he said, dragging his backpack over with a smirk. He rolled out his sleeping bag, tucking his bag away in a corner as you watched, sat back on your heels. “It will be warmer this way.”

“Yes, it will,” you said, Dean leaning over to give you a chaste kiss.

“Want to start a fire?” you asked. Dean smiled and leaned his head outside, just in time for you to see rain start to spit and pour down, Dean leaning back in the tent with a wet face. “Or not.”

“I guess we’re getting to the cuddling early,” he said, pulling a lantern from his backpack out and flicking it on to give the tent some light. You pulled off your boots and zipped up part of the tent flap, Dean chuckling as he pulled off his own boots and you nearly knocked him over to unroll your blanket. 

“Sorry,” you giggled, crawling over top of him to get the blanket, shaking it out as Dean settled in behind you, tugging you back to his lap. “Comfy?”

“Definitely,” he said, letting you twist yourself around so you could see his face. 

“Your hands are getting beat up,” you said, lifting one up, covered in nicks, blisters and the start of callouses. 

“I keep forgetting my gloves,” said Dean, letting you drag your fingers over the lines in his palm. “I like this work. Being outside, doing something with my hands.”

“It’s one of the perks,” you said, dropping his hand to rest on your thigh.

“The job has other perks,” he said, wrapping his arm over your waist, kissing the side of your neck before he moved away and started digging through his backpack. “Since we seem to be indisposed for the time being and you’re a southern gal, you want to play a little Texas hold ‘em?”

“You’re on, Winchester.”

 

**One Month Later**

It’d been a few weeks since Dean had started at the ranch. You were setting up camp for the fourth weekend in a row. Your crush hadn’t subsided in the slightest and even though neither one of you had brought it up, you were pretty sure you and Dean were dating. It was strange, stealing a few short kisses and hugs here and there throughout the week, getting in a meaningful conversation or two when you could…it made the weekends that much more to look forward to.

“Dean,” you said, leaning your head on his shoulder on a starry Saturday night, one of his flannels on as he roasted a marshmallow. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” he smiled, plucking the marhmellow off the stick and plopping it in his mouth.

“I  _really_  like you,” you said.

“I  _really_  like you too,” he said, grabbing a marshmallow from the bag, chuckling when you ate it out of his hand. “You’ve been extra quiet today.”

“The last guy I really liked…” you sighed.

“I’m not a dumbass. I would never do that to you. Like I said, we take this as slow as we want,” said Dean, nuzzling his cheek against yours. “Okay?”

“I feel like you’re dancing around me sometimes,” you said.

“This is dancing,” he said, hopping to his feet, pulling you up with him, swinging you around the clearing with no rhythm at all. You laughed despite not wanting to, finally turning his grand movements into small ones, swaying back and forth to a song on the radio you didn’t recognize. 

“I thought I told you I don’t like to dance,” you said.

“Oh, you did,” he said. “But here’s the thing…everyone likes to dance. It’s the shy folks that don’t like to do it in front of other people. Out here, there’s only you and me though so why  _not_ dance?”

“I’m not shy,” you said, Dean spinning you around with a giggle he rarely let out. “Maybe a little.”

“You’re so careful, scared of something. But then I get you alone and it’s like you forget that. You light up,” said Dean, resting his hands on your hips, leaning his forehead against yours. You’d gotten used to the excuse of it all just being stress from learning the ranch, from the things you’d been doing the past month.

“I won’t lie to you,” you said, putting a hand on his chest. “But give me some more time.”

“As long as you need,” said Dean, smiling when you brushed your lips over his. “I don’t want to hide you anymore.”

“My dad will fire you,” you said. “Or murder us both.”

“You see,” said Dean, moving his hips in time with yours, “I have this sneaking suspicion I’m falling for you. A lot harder than I’ve let on too. Someday I’d like to be able to take you out to dinner, pick you up in a suit, you could wear a dress…no more hiding.”

“Me too,” you said, resting your head on his chest, turning to look at the fire. “Just wait a little while longer for me. I want to enjoy this in case it falls apart.”

“It won’t fall apart,” he said. “Trust me.”

“Give me a little more time before I start inviting you to dinner,” you said. Dean nodded, resting his head on your shoulder. “We don’t…have to go slow…in  _every_  department though…if you know what I mean.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“If you think you can handle this that is,” you said with a smirk, Dean giving one right back.

“I will certainly try,” he said, guiding you over to the tent, a faint warmth from the fire filling the air there. “Or at least die happy.”

 

Packing up the next morning, you wished you could have the open relationship with Dean you wanted. Dean was happy to let you decide when the right time for that was but you knew the longer you waited, the worse it would get.

Sam had been right. Your confidence had been whittled away and it was only slowly building back up, too slow for your liking.

“Sweetheart,” said Dean, a finger under your chin lifting your head up. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I know we’ve never had a fight but…” you said, Dean’s hand falling to rub your arm. You stared at his chest, taking a deep breath. “When we end up having a fight you’d never…”

“I’d never what?” asked Dean, your eyes squeezing shut, too late to get out of this coversation now. “Y/N, I’d never what?”

“You’d never, like, scream at me, right?” you asked. Dean went rigid, blinking at you when his face started to drop. “I just…”

“Your ex…” said Dean quietly, looking you up and down, his head cocking. “He used to  _scream_  at you?”

“Not like we’re having an argument and we’re raising our voices sort of thing. It was…I really like you and i know it won’t be all rosy sweet forever but when it’s finally not, I don’t want to be scared of you. I am so tired of being scared of a fight, Dean,” you said, taking a hard gulp. “Vinnie made me scared of him when he got mad and having my own opinions and I know you’re not like that.”

“Never. Never in a million years would I want you to be like that,” he said. You nodded, Dean pulling you tight into his chest, a sigh escaping you. “Does anyone else know?”

“No,” you said, ducking your head down. “It was a while ago. I just kept it to myself. It is getting better, honestly.”

“Did it happen more than once?” asked Dean. 

“Yes,” you said quietly. “I was too stubborn for him and when he finally got me not to be that way, just go along with whatever he wanted, he cheated and dumped me.”

“Well it’s like you said, we will have fights but I promise, I won’t scare you or belittle you when we do,” said Dean. “I won’t tell anyone either, not unless you want me to.”

“Someday when I’m ready but not right now,” you said. “Thanks.”

“You know, I’m not really rich,” said Dean. 

“I sort of figured that out, Dean,” you said with a smirk. “I don’t care either. Anything else we should get off our chests?”

“You’re very beautiful,” he said. You blushed but managed to keep his gaze, a big smile spreading across his cheeks. “See? Your confidence is there. It’s just hiding. Plus, you sort of told me my first day that we got each other’s backs and all that.”

“Do you want to come to dinner with me on Friday?” you asked.

“Don’t you have a family dinner on Friday?” asked Dean.

“Yes,” you said. “It’s like I said, I’m tired of being scared. I feel better around you and if my dad has a problem with us, he’ll have to take it up with me.”

“Damn, you’re a ball of spitfire when you get going,” he said, kissing your temple. “I’d love to come to dinner, sweetheart.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes to dinner and it goes over about as well as the reader expected…

The week went by much better than you were expecting. Sam was now an eager and willing accomplice in your and Dean’s letter exchanges, delivering Dean’s at the end of the day to you, bringing the one you’d write at night to Dean in the morning while you slept. Sure, it felt a bit silly but texting wasn’t an option and by the time Dean got done with the day, he needed his sleep.

Trusting Dean had helped you feel like your old self again. You even went to a supplier meeting with the Joneses on your own, your dad impressed when you came home with a signed deal. Everything was finally starting to fall together.

“Why’s the Winchester boy standing at the front door running his hands over his shirt like that?” asked your dad on Friday night, your eyes wide as you looked at your mom.

“Ah, that’s what I forgot to talk to him about,” she said, your dad raising an eyebrow. “Y/N invited Dean to dinner.”

“You kids going camping is one thing but family dinner?” asked your dad, Charlie whistling as she skirted past him and opened the front door for Dean. 

“Hey Charlie,” said Dean, quickly pulled inside by her, getting a side hug as you took him in. He had on a nice pair of dark and clean jeans, a simple gray button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and his work boots as clean as if they were straight out of the box. He even smelled like he put on cologne, Charlie taking a plate full of chocolate chip cookies from him.

“Nice call,” she whispered.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling at your dad as you saw the pair stare each other down. “Good evening, Mr. Y/L/N.”

“Does someone want to explain what is going on to me?” asked your dad, Sam rounding the corner and immediately heading back for the kitchen. “Y/N?”

“Dean,” you said, walking over and grabbing his hand, “…is my boyfriend.”

“Come again?” said your dad.

“The kids are dating,” said your mom. “What do you think those two were doing up there every weekend?”

“You’ve been dating my daughter for the past month?” asked your dad, stepping over to get in Dean’s face. You dropped Dean’s hand to stand in front of him, your dad raising an eyebrow. “You’re dating a ranch hand? A ranch hand? You know these guys, Y/N. They love ‘em and leave ‘em. Every single one. They are not relationship material.”

“Dad,” said Sam, groaning as he turned back around the corner. “Dean’s not like the other guys and trust me, I’m around them all day long. He’s really good for shrimp. We all know she was in a weird funk when she came home from school and Dean’s helped her through it. Hell, he helps her practice her pitches and inventory crap during his lunch break. He doesn’t have to do those things.”

“You’re fired,” said your dad to Dean. “Pack up your stuff and go.”

“Back off,” you spat back at him, your brother and sister wide eyed, your mom taking a deep breath. “You have no idea what he has done for me, none. Speaking of which, as the HR person for the business, we don’t have any policy against employees dating and as I’m not Dean’s boss, you have no grounds for termination. He could sue you if he wanted.”

“A boy. A stupid, ranch hand boy,” said your dad, shaking his head.

“In case you don’t remember, grandpa thought you were a stupid, ranch hand boy too when you fell for mom but I guess he had a point about the stupid part,” you said, your dad blinking his eyes fast. 

“That was a different time and different situation and where did you get a mouth like that?” said your dad.

“I’ve always had the mouth. I’m just not scared to use it anymore,” you said, your mom holding up a hand.

“That is enough you two,” she said. “Dean, I think it’s best if you go back to the ranch and spend the evening at your own place. These two need a slight attitude adjustment.”

“With all due respect mam,” said Dean, her eyes quickly hardening. “Your daughter is hurting and all of you see it but none of you want to do anything about it. She doesn’t need an attitude adjustment. She needs kindess and compassion. She has plenty of anger and fear already. She doesn’t need more.”

“What the hell does that mean?” asked your dad, turning his head to Dean.

“It means Dean has helped me,” you said, looking over to him. “We’re all adults here. You are going to respect my right to privacy and you are not going to fire one of the best damn employees you have. Please.”

“You’ve been running around with my daughter, telling her fairytales, that you’re the good guy?” said your dad, cocking his head at Dean. “You sleep with her?”

“Your daughter hates running and I’m a bit old for fairytales, sir. Frankly, I’ll be whatever kind of guy she wants me to be and out of respect for the lady, I won’t answer that last one,” said Dean.

“That’s my daughter,” said your dad.

“And she is not a little girl,” said Dean. 

“I have half a mind to kick your ass for sneaking around with her,” said your dad, pushing you aside so his chest was practically bumping Dean’s.

“She invited me to dinner to introduce me as her boyfriend. I would say our sneaking around days are behind us,” said Dean, keeping his chin up and a calm demeanor.

“Since she’s not talking, what happened?” asked your dad. “What’s the big secret she’s been hiding?”

“I’m not at liberty to say,” said Dean, clasping his hands behind his back, staring straight ahead.

“That was an order, boy,” said your dad, leaning in so close to Dean you were looking back to Sam to get in there.

“All due respect, sir,” said Dean, eye twitching, something dark in his features you hadn’t seen before. “Her secret, her choice, her decision. I honestly don’t give a fuck if you fire me or deck me because I’m not betraying her trust.”

“You’re a damn lovestruck idiot, aren’t you,” said your dad, taking a step back.

“Yes sir,” said Dean, relaxing his shoulders.

“How long has everyone known?” asked your dad, putting his hands on his hips. “How long?”

“Sam and Charlie since the start, mom a few days,” you said quietly, your dad nodding his head.

“I guess that makes me the asshole then,” he said.

“Sir, Y/N didn’t want me to lose my job over this. It’s my-”

“No, Dean,” said your dad. “She has a problem. A big one and she didn’t feel comfortable to come to me with it or anyone here. Except for you. She has been happier lately and if you’re part of the reason for that, then okay.”

“Okay?” you asked. “You blow up in his face and then it’s okay?”

“I could still fire him if that’d make you feel better,” said your dad.

“I made cookies with the vanilla chips,” said Dean. “I heard you like those.”

“Heh, well look at you. You’re only going to be cleaning horse stalls for four days next week instead of five,” said your dad, grabbing the plate and heading back to the kitchen.

“I’m confused. He likes me now?” asked Dean, scratching his head. “Should I leave?”

“No,” you said, taking his hand in yours. “You aren’t going anywhere.”

 

**Two Months Later**

“Hey dad?” you said, knocking on his office door, Dean in tow with you. “Got a minute?”

“For Butch and Cassidy, of course,” he said with a smirk, waving you in. “What’s up?”

“Well, I move back into school this weekend for my last semester and the seasonal ranch hands will be leaving the end of the week,” you said, glancing over at Dean. “I was thinking…maybe Dean could be my backfill until I finish and come home for good. It’ll only be three months but Dean’s smart and he picks things up even faster than I do. He could stay at his place and maybe get moved up to a year round rancher? Did I mention you’re the best dad ever?”

“Well that last part’s a lie,” he said, rolling his eyes. “And no, I don’t think we’ll be going with that plan.”

“Dad, Dean’s-”

“Dean, take a look at that,” said your dad, grabbing a file off his desk and tossing it over. Dean took a seat and opened it up, cocking his head.

“Full time? What’s a Jr. Mr? I’ve tried every job around here and never heard of it,” said Dean.

“New position,” said your dad, stretching out before resting his hands on his chest. “It’s come to my attention that some of my ranch hands are getting older, looking to retire or step away from this life. I need a man who’s been through the ropes to bring in new talent, help refine them while still performing his various ranching duties. Managers get weekends off though.”

“You want to make me a  _manager_?” asked Dean, eyes wide.

“Junior manager under Sam. You have a degree, as Y/N mentioned smart, personable but I know you can be a hard ass if need be. Benefits included. It’s a good stepping stone towards building your own ranch someday,” he said. “Not that I’ve heard anything through the rumor mill.”

“I think I’d like to stay,” said Dean. “There’s a pretty nice view around here.”

“You better be talking about the landscape,” said your dad, Dean nodding his head fast. “Told you he’s a smart boy. Now go spend some time with your girlfriend before she heads back off to college and we don’t see her until Thanksgiving.”

“I’ll come home before that,” you said, Dean staring at his offer letter. “Dean…hello…”

“I can move into one of the ranchers cabins?” asked Dean.

“Unless you like living in a broom closet,” said your dad. “Y/N, take Dean down to number 2. You can help him move in his three plaid shirts. I swear you used to have more.”

“Someone’s been stealing them from me,” said Dean, tilting his head back at you.

“Must be gremlins,” you said with a smile, Dean grabbing his packet and carrying it with him, humming as you skipped out the front door with him. “Look at my man, gettin’ himself a promotion.”

“I didn’t do anything special,” said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m gonna cook you dinner tonight in your new cabin,” you said.

“You’re an awful cook,” he said.

“Yeah, there is that…” you said, biting on your finger. “You cook and I’ll tell you what a good job you’re doing.”

“Of course I had to fall for a weirdo like you,” he said, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Isn’t that a Dr. Seuss quote? My weirdness is compatible with your weirdness so it’s mutual weirdness and that’s what love is?”

“Hopeless romantic you are, Dean,” you teased, walking down the path to the ranch with him.

“I’m in love with you, I can’t help it,” he said, slowing his steps.

“I love you too,” you said, Dean smiling as he gave you a kiss. “How long have you wanted to say that to me?”

“I knew I had to tell you before you left for school and went back to all those rich guys,” said Dean.

“Eh, I like the guy with the soft flannels,” you said. “Oh! I forgot the best part of the cabins. You get cell service.”

 _“Yes,”_  Dean moaned. “Finally. I’d go freaking nuts if I couldn’t talk to you for three months. You better come home at least once a month too.”

“I will. It’s only one semester anyways, then I’m all done,” you said.

“So what was that gap year you took like? When you were a ranch hand for a whole year?” asked Dean.

“Hard. But I had to prove to myself I could do it if I was going to run this place with Sam’s help someday,” you said. “I’ll leave most of the heavy lifting to you boys from now on though. Let me get my business smarts on.”

“Still, I’ll miss you,” said Dean, resting his head on your shoulder as you walked.

“We got a few days left before I have to head out. I’m sure we could find a few fun things to do to pass the time,” you said, Dean chuckling when you crawled a few fingers up his chest.

“I’m sure we will,” he said, letting you show him a jut off the path to the left, a quieter single lane road big enough for a car. There were a few cabins there, Dean smiling at the fact he had a driveway to put his truck and an actual house now. “I like these, they’re the same style as your house.”

“You never saw inside one on your first day, right?” you asked, Dean shaking his head. “Take a look.”

You grabbed the key to cabin 2 from under the front mat, turning the knob before stepping aside for Dean to walk in.

“Fuck this place is nice,” said Dean, immediately walking over to the kitchen, sitting down at the island. “I have a real kitchen counter. And a table!”

“Get used to it because we are definitely going to be hanging out here away from my prying family,” you said. 

“Howdy neighbor!” said Sam, standing in the doorway. “Guess who’s moving into cabin 1?”

You groaned and put your head on Dean’s new counter, whining when Dean ran his hand up and down your back.

“You think you’re the only one that needs some space from those two?” asked Sam, nodding up towards the house. “Besides, this is a work free zone…and if I choose to come home late, I won’t get weird looks at the breakfast table anymore.”

“Keep an eye on him while I’m gone, Dean,” you said, lifting your head. “Sammy gets into trouble when unsupervised.”

“I’ll be sure that when Sam is up to no good, he’s not doing it alone,” said Dean, Sam giving him a thumbs up.

“Right answer,” said Sam, slapping the doorframe. “I’ll see you guys around.”

“So…” said Dean, closing the front door with a smile, locking it behind him.

“Peace and quiet,” you said, plopping down on Dean’s couch, sighing at how much softer it was than his old one. “Finally.”

“Wow,” said Dean, hopping over the back of the couch, sitting down at the other end. “I say nap time before dinner.”

“Agreed,” you said, Dean laying down with his head in your lap, out like a light in ten seconds flat. “Alright cuddly guy. I guess I’ll be big spoon this time.”

“I’m big spoon,” mumbled Dean, shifting behind you, pulling your back against his chest. “Night.”

“You too, Dean.”


End file.
